


What to do when your boyfriend almost burns down the kitchen (again)

by beautifulEnmity



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Julian can't cook, Living Together, M/M, Multi, Teasing, but he has the best intentions, julian is a mess, no pronouns used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulEnmity/pseuds/beautifulEnmity
Summary: After the last incident Julian isn't allowed to cook again, but he wouldn't be a famous ex-fugitive if he didn't have a (un)healthy disregard for any rules bestowed upon him. So now the Apprentice's morning starts by dealing with the aftermath and the culprit.





	What to do when your boyfriend almost burns down the kitchen (again)

Something woke me from my deep slumber. It wasn't the sun that shone through the window directly into my eyes, nor was it the ever shifting weight of my familiar on top of me. It took me a few moments to identify the reason and then I let out a groan. A definitive burning smell had reached my nose and Julian was nowhere to be seen. I inwardly cursed the spirits and the completely adorable mess of a person that was my boyfriend for the way this day was starting. I rubbed the last of the sleep from my eyes as I got up, earning a judgemental stare from the black cat that I had woken up.

"Oh shush, I wouldn't get up either if it was up to me. I just need to make sure that Julian doesn't burn the kitchen down...again."

" _Sleep disturber,"_ was all that she grumbled before laying back down on a sun-warmed spot atop the covers.

With a little sigh I threw on a robe and a pair of soft shoes before making my way into the hallway and down the stairs, the burning smell intensifying the closer I got to the kitchen. I purposefully let the stairs creak beneath me, but if Julian heard anything he didn't act on it. With another sigh I approached the kitchen door where black smoke was already squeezing through the cracks before dissipating, leaving the smell of something definitely burning. I cautiously opened the door, prepared to extinguish the fire with a spell, the magic already brimming in my fingertips. What I saw however, was not half the kitchen engulfed in flames, but instead the charred remains of...something in a pan on the stove and Julian desperately trying to wave the clouds of black smoke out the open window.

Apparently he hadn't heard me come down the stairs or noticed the door opening, fully preoccupied with his futile attempt to clear the air. I waited and observed for a few seconds, leaning against the door frame with an exasperated, but fond expression, before finally clearing my throat.

He jumped as if bitten by a leech and spun around, a flush rising to his cheeks as he spotted me.

"Julian. My Dear."

"Yes?" He gulped.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I slowly approached him, my face a mask of pure innocence and sweetness.

"I uh- I just wanted to make um... pancakes?" He stuttered, the sentence turning into more of a question as I continue walking towards him.

"And what did we say about you cooking on your own after you almost burned the house down?" My voice was dripping with sweetness.

He flushed even more, looking everywhere but my eyes. "I wasn't supposed to do that."

"Exactly." I took another step so that he was now caged in between me and the stove. "So?" I leaned in even further looking up at him with a demanding expression, all of the sweetness suddenly gone.

"I'm sorry," he breathed and bit his lip as he made eye contact with me for the first time.

"Good boy."

I felt him shudder against me as I put my arms around his middle. Then I got up on my tiptoes and slowly leaned in, watching him close his eyes, anticipating a kiss. My mouth stretched into a smirk as I leaned further, missing his mouth and stopping next to his ear instead.

"You left the stove on."

And with that I extinguished the flames that had been continuing to burn the pancakes all the way to the Devil's realm and took a step back, watching with amusement and a healthy dose of smugness how Julian slid down the cabinets onto the ground.

"I can't believe you," he mumbled into the crook of his arm, hiding his probably flaming red face from me. "You're such a tease, it's _unfair_."

I sank down onto the floor in front of him and pulled his arm away from his face. Then I took his face in both of my hands and turned him to look at me. I stared for a few seconds with a carefully neutral expression before I couldn't help myself and broke out into a full blown smirk.

"That's just your punishment for being so bad at following orders, darling."

I watched his eyes widen slightly, before he closed them and breathed in deeply, apparently doing his best to keep his composure. Julian looked beautiful like this, skin flushed a deep read, his hair slightly tousled, sitting on the floor, trying his best to conceal his bodies reactions to my teasing. It was downright adorable. I let go of his face with one hand and extended one finger, slowly starting to trace the lines of his face with it, barely touching the skin. I started with his forehead and went down to his still tightly shut eyes, that fluttered beneath my touch, towards his nose and then finally his mouth.

I could feel Julian's anticipation hanging in the air, waiting, wanting.

I contemplated my options while I brushed along his lips with my finger, leaving them trembling. Without me having said anything he opened his mouth and sucked my finger in and swirled his tongue around it, letting out a low moan when I pushed down. Without a second to spare I moved closer, sitting down onto his lap, our hips pressed together. He let out another moan, hands reaching out to grab me, but with a twist of my fingers they were pulled together behind his back, bound by an invisible force.

"No touching, this is punishment," I breathed, pulling my finger from his mouth and instead letting our lips connect.

I could feel Julian tremble beneath me as I angled his head differently, deepening the kiss and grinding down onto him. Swallowing his moans, I continued the passionate kiss, fuelled by the desperation that Julian was showing. Suddenly I felt a tug at my consciousness and broke the kiss, turning towards the door.

My familiar was sitting there licking her paw, sending me an accusing glare.

_"Breakfast."_

I let out a sigh. This was the worst possible moment, but I knew how fickle and petty she could be and I had an order I needed to finish today. Something that I wouldn't be able to do without the help of a familiar. With another regretful sigh I got up, shushing Julian when he began to protest.

"We'll continue later." I winked as I dissolved his bindings and helped him stand up, his legs as weak as jelly. "But I'm afraid breakfast will have to come first. My cute little Baal is already in a bad mood since _someone_ made me get up early and I would like to keep her on my good side today."

I turned around to the stove and took out a new pan. From the corner of my eyes I saw Julian glaring at Baal while she continued to groom her fur. I could feel the smugness coming off of her in waves. She really was a little demon when someone disturbed her sleep. I let out a chuckle and turned halfway towards Julian.

"Do you want to eat too? Or would you rather wait upstairs?"

By the way he shifted from one foot to the other, I could guess what his answer was.

"I'll hurry up then." I laughed and lightly slapped his behind as I moved past him to get some other utensils. "I won't make you wait too long."


End file.
